Never Alone
by Callista Miralni
Summary: As Hermione rides the train to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she reflects on how much she and her friends have changed since their first train ride. A Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley friendship fic. Oneshot


Never Alone

Callista Miralni

* * *

_Here we are, once again_  
_I can feel you breathing down my neck  
Listening to voices again  
Screaming out to the world again_

Hermione Granger tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. On this day, though it was just like any other day, was the beginning of her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na_

Kissing her parents good-bye, she took hold of her trunk and cat and Apparated to King's Cross train station. She landed on Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters and boarded the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

_What luck would've had it  
__To see you once again?  
__Different paths and different choices  
__Makes us the person we can have._

Hermione finally found the train compartment her best friends were in. The smiles she received greatly cheered her up a bit. Hermione took a seat by the window, next to her best friend, Harry Potter.

_Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na_

As she stared out the window, Hermione reflected the last six years at Hogwarts. Oh, how much have they grown! The very first time she boarded this train, she was a bossy, stuck-up, know-it-all. On top of that, she was basically friendless for her bossy ways.

_Destiny-  
__Will have to wait for its turn.  
__Nothing can separate.  
__Don't kill two birds with one stone.  
__Don't leave me behind.  
__Don't let me fade away  
__I want to feel never alone again._

Until she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

_Looking back, once again  
__Memories appear in a snap  
__Thinking back on good times again  
__Wishing things will always be the same._

They hated her for her bossy attitude. They didn't understand why she acted the way she did. So, doing what all children do when faced with the unknown, they shunned her and tormented her.

Until Halloween.

_Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na_

Yes, Hermione hated Professor Quirrell. There was no doubt about that. But Hermione couldn't help but feel a little grateful to the insane professor because he instituted a friendship that would last a lifetime.

_Never mind my wishful thinking  
__Things will always change someday  
__Living in the past and not the present  
__Is it bad to dwell on memories again?_

Silently, Hermione recounted all the trio's adventures within the thousand year old fortified walls of Hogwarts Castle.

The Sorcerer's Stone

The Chamber of Secrets

The Prisoner of Azkaban

The Goblet of Fire and the Triwizard Tournament

The Ordeal in the Ministry

The Order of the Phoenix

The Half-Blood Prince

And countless other adventures awaited them the next year.

"Hermione?" Harry asked tenetively. "Are you coming? The train's stopped, we're at Hogwarts now."

Hermione looked away from the window and into the emerald eyes of her best friend. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked out the compartment door with Harry trailing behind her.

_Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na  
__Na na na na na na_

As Hermione climbed into the carriage after Ron, she couldn't help but feel safe and secure uncomfortably squished in between her two best- and greatest friends in the world.

Gazing up at the immense Hogwarts Castle, Hermione felt her hand being gently squeezed by Harry. Looking around, she also saw Ron rest his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione smiled at them and gazed back up to the castle. As long as she was with them, Hermione Granger would never feel alone.

_Destiny-  
__Will have to wait for its turn.  
__Nothing can separate.  
__Don't kill two birds with one stone.  
__Don't leave me behind.  
__Don't let me fade away  
__I want to feel never alone again.

* * *

_

_Hello! This is the first one shot fic I have ever posted, though certaintly not the first I have written. This is a Harry Potter friendship fic. I did consider making it a romance fic between Harry and Hermione, but I decided against it, seeing as I'm at a public computer right now and not my own private computer in my room._

_In response to future questions, I did write the song, lyrics and all. No, you can't find a recording anywhere, seeing as I made it up BUT I do hope the record it someday. I'm still working on the music though. Please don't use it- I don't want it stolen seeing as it was my own creation. And, yes, the song is entitled Never Alone._

_For my faithful reviewers, I am not dead. Even though I haven't updated Fallen Through, I will this coming Thanksgiving Break, seeing as I have more time from the busy AP classes I'm taking this semester. The spring semester at school promises to be lighter so I shall update more often._

_Yay! As of November 14, 2005, I have been on fanfiction(dot)net for an entire year! So far I have received a grand total of 154 reviews since November 17, 2004, the posting of Double Identity, my first posted work. Thank you for your continual support of my stories. I do understand that they are not the best work out there but it does me the world to me when I see my name and my stories on your favorites list and c2 community archives.

* * *

_

_My favorite line from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire movie-_

_This is the scene when Harry is sitting by the lake after his big argument with Ron. Ron, Hermione and Ginny approach Harry. Ron whispers something in Hermione's ear. Dejected, Hermione approaches Harry and says:_

"_Ron told me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean told him that Lavender told him that Parvati told her that Hagrid is looking for you."_

_More conversation follows and Hermione repeats what she said earlier to Harry. As she walks back to Ron and Ginny, Harry calls after her and says "Well, you tell Ron-" Hermione turns around and screams:_

"_I'm not an owl!"

* * *

_

_I might have gotten the order wrong on the first thing Hermione says but who cares? "I'm not an owl!" What a great line… how come JK Rowling didn't write that in the Goblet of Fire?_

_Sorry about the rather long author's note but hey. It's not everyday you have a one-year writing anniversary._

_See ya later!_

_Callista Miralni._


End file.
